


This Could Be Ours

by ruby666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Redeemed Ben Solo, Therapy, Wall Sex, not canon but it should be, withheld sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby666/pseuds/ruby666
Summary: prompt: Couples therapy: what a nice way to spend your anniversarythe talk of having kids has finally come up. but ben is afraid and horny.one shot fluff and smutt
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	This Could Be Ours

Rey sat on one end of the couch, arms crossed and bouncing her knee. Her face was set in anger and she really didn’t want to be here, but knew it was necessary. On the other end of the couch sat Ben Solo, the polar opposite of Rey, motionless like a statue with a hint of annoyance. He didn’t want to be here either, but it was his idea after all. The tension was thick, the therapist sitting across from them was anxious to be in a room with such a powerful couple.

“So why are we having this appointment today?” the therapist cleared her throat glancing between the brooding dark man and the jittering woman.

Rey huffed and turned her gaze on her dark knight. “Why don’t you tell her Ben. Why are we here on our _anniversary_?” the way she spit out anniversary made his blood boil.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Because I don’t want kids and she does. Don’t I make you happy enough?”

The energy of the force surged between them letting Ben know Rey’s anger. “And what else.”

“Are you really going to make me say that part in front of the therapist?” he said a rushed whisper.

“Fine. Ill say it.” Rey turned back to the paling therapist. “I’m not going to have sex with him until he agrees to get me pregnant.” She turned up her chin in triumph and Ben rolled his eyes.

“Its been a month Rey.”

“Oh poor you. I've been fine with it.”

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Oh really? Because I distinctly recall hearing you in the shower last night struggling to cum on your own fingers because you missed my cock in your-”

“Okay! Lets not get too vulgar here.” the therapist cut Bens rant which Rey was thankful for because he was right. She did miss him, the way his body molded to hers and the way he would moan and-

“Darling, you do know I can hear your thoughts.” Ben smirked as Rey blushed. She couldn’t say anything to that.

They were a dyad, they shared thoughts, emotions and visions. There were no secrets to be kept from one another. Which is why when the topic of children came up, she was so surprised to find out he didn’t want any. To say it broke her was an understatement. Once he had finally abandoned the dark side and chose her, after they both nearly died on Exegol, and she learned the truth about everything; she craved to have a family. For months now Ben had heard her thoughts on a family and becoming pregnant, but he ignored them until she finally admitted it. He thought about it just as much as she did but he kept that thought locked away somewhere deep she could never find.

“Ben why don’t you want to have children?” the therapist asked now that the room was silent again.

“Because they are messy and take up a lot of time. I don’t have the patience for one.”

“This is not the time to lie.” Reys voice was softer now. her fingers itched to hold his hand. He never gave her a reason why but deep down she knew it was about repeating history.

He closed his eyes for a moment, the memories of his own disgruntled childhood filtering through his mind. Being unwanted and sent away only to become a mass murder due to resentment for himself and his parents. His own grandfather was taken away from his mother at a young age, watched her die and he too turned to the dark side.

“Because I am afraid.” When he turned his head and opened his eyes he was met with Reys, full of compassion. Finally, he unlocked those deep thoughts and Rey saw all his fears. What if the child turned? What if Ben wasn’t a good enough father? What if Rey died in childbirth like his grandmother Padme? Then there was final ‘what if’ and it was something she never thought of before. If Rey had a child, she would be passing on the Palpatine bloodline to a child who has two jedi parents. Their child could very well be the most powerful force user in the galaxy and if they ever turned, it would be the end of everything.

Ben felt the snap in her and suddenly her heart was cold. He felt a pain in his chest watching her greatest dream fade. His fears were now hers. She was reeling from the realization as she stared at her hands in her lap. Having a child would be selfish and put the whole galaxy at risk again. Tears began to build in her eyes. She would never be able to write the wrongs that were done to both her and Ben.

The therapist sat silently watching the two of them exchange something privately between their shared minds. She was not force sensitive, but she knew something was unfolding. “Rey?”

She stood up and smoothed out the folds of her tunic with trembling hands. “I think Ben is right… I’m sorry we wasted your time. Thank you for seeing us.” As she walked past Ben to the door he grabbed her wrist. He was heartbroken for her and the future they both wanted. Then a thought drifted from her eyes to his through the connection. _He could go and have children with someone else. But Rey could never, she did not want to pass on her blood_.

His grip tightened. The idea if having children with someone else sickened him. “The only younglings I ever want will be yours.”

“But Ben, you said it yourself. We cant.” Her lip was trembling as she fought back tears. Maybe in a few years she could accept it but right now she wanted to hide away.

Once again, the therapist cleared her throat. “But what if you can? I understand you are both very powerful, but haven’t you learned from your parents mistakes?”

Ben tugged at her hand and Rey sat down next to him. they held hands and stared at the woman sitting across from them seeming to listen to her for the first time.

“Rey due to your abandonment issues you would never leave your child. Ben you are already committed to having a marriage opposite of your own parents. And both of you have reigned control over the force realizing there is a balance. If you had a child, I’m sure they would be raised with so much love.”

They sat there and blinked at her in silence for a moment, their minds turning over her words. Rey was the first to speak.

“There was something you said to me once. Let the past die.” She squeezed Bens hand and looked up at him with such hope. “We have to let it go to move on, to have a child.”

Hearing his words thrown back at him, Ben was awestruck. That day when he offered her his hand for all the wrong reasons. He would never forget it because it all lead up to right now. He leaned forward pressing his forehead against hers, sending a vision he saw just days ago.

_It was him, he was a little older, standing in a field with a little boy by his side tugging on his cloak. He smiled fondly at the boy before picking him up and swinging him around. Reys laughter filled the vision and he turned his head to see her on a blanket making faces at a baby, no doubt it was theirs._

_This could be ours._ His voice filed her head.

 _I want it to be._ she responded.

Without taking his eyes off her he spoke out loud to the therapist. “Get out.”

She paled again in fear. “What?”

“Get out. Its our anniversary and I’m going to give my beloved a child.” His voice was a low hum and a promise. Rey could only stare into his dark eyes lost in the vision, repeating it over and over.

“Oh! Ill be on my way!” she quickly gathered her binder and fled their quarters. No doubt soon enough there would be another little Jedi. Her work was done and she barley did anything. 

Back in their quarter’s Ben was already pulling away his layers the second the door closed, as was Rey but she had much less then him. That was something he kept with him, his ridiculous outfit with the flowing cape and black gloves. But watching him strip was glorious, the anticipation was killing her. A months’ worth of pent up sexual tension made them both in a frenzy to undress until they were finally naked, and Ben plucked her up off the couch. His large hands hoisted her up by the hips and her legs found their place around his waist. Its like he almost forgot the way her skin felt on his, so warm and soft he was clutching her in a vice. His face nuzzled into her neck, lips frantically kissing every inch of bared skin. As he laved at her neck, leaving small welts he pushed her back against the wall.

“Rey I will give you whatever you want. Anything and it yours. _I_ am yours. The thought of being with someone else, it kills me Rey. Please never think that again.” He finally raised his head as he spoke and stared into her iris’s, drowning in admiration. They would make it work; they would be the best parents they could be. The force flowed between their bodies and he could wait no longer, he bowed his head and kissed her. The emotion he conveyed in the kiss was the same as the first time they did on Exegol. He was afraid he had almost lost her again due to his fears of having a child. Ben could never deny her anything, she was his world.

Sensing all these emotions and thoughts rolling off Ben, Rey broke away to breath and trace a finger down his scar. “As much as you are mine, I am also yours.” Her soft voice was pulling his heart. Sometimes he wondered If he could love her anymore then he already does. The answer is yes. There was a low growl at the back of his throat and Rey’s breath hitched. This was not the time for love making. He was going to fuck her till she conceived. Ben adjusted his position, nails digging into her thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes bore into hers and she barley whispered his name. it was enough for him and he rammed into her with a grunt and strangled cry of pain and pleasure left Rey’s parted lips.

“ _Fuck_ , you are so tight.” his voice was almost feral. How he missed this, fucking his other half, his lover, his wife, the mother of his future children. His hips started slapping against her skin as he thrust eratically into her. Ben always struggled with being patient. Rey whined with each thrust, her breasts bouncing from each one.

“Ben- Oh fuck-“

“You feel just like the first night you gave yourself to me. You are _mine_.” He snarled and moved a hand to grip her ass pulling her closer.

A string of curses, moaning and his name flowing from her like music. She leaned her head against the wall as he rammed into her. He hadn’t fucked her like this in a long time. This was the dark side in him that she always liked. His speed seemed to increase as he sensed her thoughts, her walls tightened around him achingly.

“I’m going to ruin this cunt all over again.”

He bared his teeth and leaned in, nipping along her collar bone to her bouncing breasts, biting at them aimlessly till he reached her nipples. She practically screamed when he sucked one into his mouth and drove into her at the perfect angle.

“Ohmyfuckinggod, Ben please I-“ she was a bubbling mess lost to his touch, her skin was flushed and erupting in bite marks, while the squelching of his cock sliding in and out filled the air. That’s when she felt it, the force was upon her clit tugging. Ben was still a deviant user of the force, especially in the bedroom.

“Ben!” she cried out his name again with another tug on her sensitive nerves.

He let go of her now swollen and bruised nipple to suck along her jaw. “You want to cum, Rey?”

She could only nod, teetering on the edge as he ravaged her. that’s when the hand on her ass disappeared and ended up in her hair, tugging her head back. She felt her eyes roll from the power flowing from him.

“Answer me.” A command.

“Yes I want to cum!” by now her hips were bucking against his.

“Who are you?” he groaned into her throat as he sucked on her pulse.

“Yours! Oh, Ben, I’m yours!” her words were almost lost to her moans and cries of pleasure. It felt like his cock was splitting her in two. It was always so big but after a month, she might as well be a virgin again. It felt so fucking good.

His lips found her ear as the force tugged harder on her clit, his voice was softer now, “Cum for me, my love.”

That was her undoing as her walls clamped around his member. Her orgasm was long overdue and powerful, being enhanced by the force connection. The sun exploding was the best way to describe it. the orgasm soared through her veins like fire and Ben felt every second of it while he continued to drive into her. with one final sputtering thrust he came roaring and spilling his seed deep inside of her, his legs shook with tremors from such a forceful orgasm. Only she could do this to him.

He slumped against her, pressing further into the wall while his head laid on her shoulder. They were both panting trying to catch their breath while the world slowly stopped spinning. Rey came to and stared stroking his damp hair.

“I love you.” she whispered softly. He smiled against her skin.

“And I love you.”

They stayed there for a moment just to remember the sensation of each other. But the strain was too much and eventually Ben moved them to the bed where they collapsed into a tangle of limbs. They were drunk on infatuation with each other. They stared into each other’s eyes imaging Rey being pregnant, Ben holding a baby. Ben realized he would have to make room in his heart to love someone else and Rey chuckled at the thought. Their love once saved the galaxy and in due time it would create new life for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! mini update on my life, my college graduation ceremony was supposed to be today :( my cap says "Student debt thick like Ben Swolo"


End file.
